1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to simulating the performance of sonars on a computer and, more particularly, is concerned with a computer-readable software and computer-implemented method for performing an integrated sonar simulation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, it is highly desirable to be able to model or simulate the performance of sonars on a computer in order to determine the effectiveness of various sonar designs for different operating environments and with respect to different types of targets. A particular operating environment of great importance is a shallow near-shore region of the sea or other body of water, where a sonar is deployed to detect and identify targets, such as submarines and mines, that might be encountered during amphibious assaults. It is also desirable to simulate the performance of sonars in mapping the sea floor in real-time.
Although a wide variety of sonar simulation software are presently available, they suffer from a number of shortcomings and drawbacks. First, none is capable of creating 3-D models of complex target beam scattering profiles as a function of frequency and angle. Second, none have shadow contrast. Third, none takes multipath reflections of transmitted and echo sound waves into account in calculating surface and bottom reverberations and target scattering profiles. Finally, all lack a user-friendly, interactive graphical user interface (GUI) which provides a menu of user input options for defining various parameters of the sonar, target and/or environment, and for inputting data.
Consequently, a need still exists for improved sonar simulation software which will overcome the drawbacks of the prior art without introducing new ones in their place.